Compassion Of A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Perry isn't himself but after Doofy finds him, he decides to help him and their bond grows stronger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something that came into my mind as I haven't done any full comfort stories for Perry but imagining led to this and it's a little angsty but will get lighter as the story goes on.**

**Perry runs away from a lab where humans have been testing super human DNA on animals enowing him with powers but unaware of them as he has lost the power to trust in others and searching for a safe place but winds up on Doofy's doorstep but he's concerned for his little frenemy and decides to help him but knows that his frenemy has changed but during this, their bond grows deeper.**

**i hope people enjoy and I know that fellow Perry fan girls like doing fics where Perry is emotional but I think it makes him more human and cute.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night as a pair of hazel eyes opened as pain flowed through the turquise furred body of their owner as he was in a cage but was feeling fear for the first time in his life but all he remembered was going to Doofy's place and then captured and everything going black.

He'd been in this lab for a long time, a whole year in fact but it was a place where humans experimented on animals and tested on them but he hated it as it was making his life miserable but he wanted out and wanted to be with his Doofy as he was remembering the last time being with Doofy as pain flowed through him as his eyes glowed as he felt the bars of his cage bending but was scared knowing the doctors that tested on the animals would find out he'd escaped and try to cage him up again.

"_Relax Perry you can do this._

_Don't you want to be free?_

_Of this terrible place?_

_Let's go find a safe place, where those jerks can't hurt you." _a voice said inside.

He then gritted his teeth as he found a back door tearing it open as extra muscle bound turquise furred arms emerged but he didn't care as he needed to get out of here but ripped off the collar as there was a tracking device on him so that the jerks that hurt him could find him but he then ran as fast as his webbed feet could carry him.

He hoped that he would find what he was searching for...

* * *

Doof was worried as he hadn't been building any inators since Perry had gone missing for a full year and it was making him heart broken knowing his little frenemy was out there somewhere either hurt or in huge danger but even though he knew the cute agent of action could handle himself, he knew there were some dangerous things in this world that his agent skills couldn't handle.

But he heard the doorbell ring as he wondered who it could be at this time of night as he went to answer the door but gasped seeing Perry lying on the doorstep injured and out cold making his dark blue eyes widen.

He then brought him inside but entered his lab hoping he'd be okay.

But he was stunned seeing his little frenemy was very much alive but his DNA had been altered but knew the O.W.C.A's doctors had done this to him and it made him so mad.

He wondered where all the injuries had came from but went to get his first aid stuff as he heard him whimper but Doofy placed a cold wash cloth on his turquise furred head as his hazel eyes opened.

"Doofy..." he said softly but tiredly.

"Rest.

We'll talk later in the morning." he told him.

He nodded in reply as his eyes closed.

_"Don't worry my little frenemy, I'll help you out_." he thought.

He then began tending to him.


	2. Trying To Help Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy's trying to help Perry feel better as he knows what the O.W.C.A have done to him but wants to show him he's not a freak.**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he felt something warm on the arm of his labcoat as he remembered what had happened last night as he found Perry near him but saw streaks of silver tears falling down his face as he felt them but he sighed looking at the bandages covering his body as he stroked him gently but heard him whimper.

"_My little frenemy it's okay._

_I won't let them hurt you._

_No matter what Monobrow does or threatens to do if I don't hand you over to him._

_You mean the world to me."_ he thought.

He saw Perry's hazel eyes open but were glowing green as he was staring curiously at this knowing that Monobrow wanted to give the agents super human DNA but this was crazy as he knew it had messed with Perry.

"Hey Perry.

You look scared and beat up.

Did Monobrow do this to you?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about that.

It hurts too much.

I don't feel so good.

My head keeps hurting and I think they changed me." he told him.

Doof knew he was referring to what the doctors did to him but ubderstood he didn't want to talk about it as he gritted his teeth as his new extra limbs emerged making Doof gasp.

"I'm scaring you, right?

I'm a monster." Perry said.

"No, No you're not.

You're not a monster.

You're still you but let me help you." he said.

He then heard silence but felt turquise furred arms wrap around him in a hug as Doof blushed smiling sadly knowing his little frenemy was seeking comfort as he'd been through a rough time.

He then felt sadness and anger from Perry's body.

But he began to relax.

* * *

Monogram was nervous knowing that Perry had escaped from the lab but the doctors were trying to find the turquise furred mammal but they found the tracker collar was on the floor knowing they couldn't track him unless he was wearing this but Carl felt bad for Perry knowing that he hated being a test subject knowing that he just wanted to be with Doofy but decided not to tell Monogram this knowing Perry deserved to be with somebody who cared about him and knew Doofy did.

He knew that his DNA had been altered by whatever they'd injected in him but he hoped things would be okay but he knew that giving the agents super human DNA was a very bad idea knowing their host families would be worrying about them but knew most of them were already back with their loved ones.

He then sighed leaving...

* * *

Doof then saw Perry shake as they were in the kitchen making lunch but he understood knowing that he was remembering his time in the lab but saw a knife fly over to him as he grabbed it but Doof was srunned seeing this but Perry was stunned himself but fear filled him as he felt afraid looking at his paws as Doof sighed relaxing knowing that Perry needed him right now.

"Don't worry Perry, we'll figure it out." he said.

He nodded as tears were in his innocent hazel eyes nuzzling him.

"I-I'm afraid." he admitted shivering.

Doof saw things around him react to Perry as plates smashed along with glasses breaking and there was mess everywhere as Doof was curious as he had an idea wrapping his arms around him.

Suddenly the kitchen stopped destroying itself.

"I think they altered your DNA Perry.

This happened while you were upset.

I need to check you out." he told him.


	3. Helping Him Slowly

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Perry was quiet yet nervous as he was sitting on the table in Doof's lab as he was checking him out because he knew that he'd changed and needed to see he was okay as he needed to take a blood sample but he breathed heavily as his eyes glowed green again making Doof nervous as he approached with a syringe but he saw Perry's tail wrap around his wrist as he nearly broke it because of his new strength but the turquise furred male blushed as he was feeling bad but saw Doofy drop the syringe as it smashed but he relaxed unwrapping his tail from around his wrist but Doofy just stared rubbing his wrist as it hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Doofy.

I didn't mean to hurt you.

Did I break it?" he asked him.

Doof gritted his teeth as pain flowed through his wrist as ice leaked from Perry's paw wrapping itself around his wrist but couldn't feel the pain anymore as his dark blue eyes widened at this as he was in awe.

"S-Sorry D-Doofy.

I never meant to hurt you.

I was just scared seeing that syringe.

I don't like shots." he said.

"I know Perry but I need to get a blood sample from you so I can see how you changed like this.

Please try to calm yourself." he told him.

"I'll try.

But I'm scared I might hurt you." he said.

Doof sighed but had an idea as he brought out a butterfly needle that was very tiny but Perry felt nervous but then felt Doof hold his hand as he began to relax as the needle went in slowly.

"_This won't hurt a bit..."_ a voice said in his head.

Doof saw fear in his little frenemy's hazel eyes as the needle went out of his hand.

"Perry you okay?

You look freaked." he said.

"It's nothing Doofy." he said softly.

But he then felt Doof hug him.

It was making him feel better.

Tears leaked from his eyes as Doof was stroking him but he liked the feeling that was flowing through his body as he was purring as it was a sign of affection and happiness as Doof blushed.

He had those feelings again that he hadn't had in a long while but saw that Perry was calm being near him like this as he smiled weakly but he wondered if he was hungry as he went to make dinner but the turquise furred male was clingy to him but Doof then injected something into him to help him sleep.

He smiled seeing Perry's eyes close as they were heavy with sleep.

"Sleep well.

You need it." he whispered.

* * *

But somebody was watching them as he was angry that Perry didn't want to use his new gifts to help the O.W.C.A as he knew that Doof cared about him as he decided not to act yet but knew Perry was still scared about his time in the lab but had powers too.

It was Peter.

He used his gifts to help the Regurgitator but hadn't told Monogram because he was a double agent and knew that double agents were treated unfairly in the agency but he didn't care.

Monogram had never assigned him a family or an nemesis so he'd always been bitter towards him but knew he cared about Perry but he smiled knowing that if he cared so much about him, why test on him?

He then smiled evilly as he went to the Regurgitator's lair.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as his vision was a little blurry as he was waking up but had dark rings under his eyes which had grown from many sleepless nights while at the lab wondering if he'd ever see Doofy again but he shook remembering that as he smelt food knowing that he hadn't eaten since being at the lab but he saw Doofy hug him as he began to relax but Doof understood knowing that being stuck in that lab had hurt him physically and more emotionally as he knew Perry's confidence and self- estem had taken an nose dive but he wanted to help him.

"Come on buddy.

Let's go eat." he said.

He yawned as Doof picked him up gently knowing he could've walked but he was feeling groggy from the sedative his frenemy had given him to help him sleep but he'd had another nightmare.

But Doof was helping him relax.

He smiled seeing pasta as it was something he liked.

Doof smiled as they sat down at the table as Perry was eating pasta but Doof thought it was cute but was curious seeing him eat like an animal but knew he probably hadn't eaten since being at the lab.

"S-Sorry Doofy." he said blushing.

"Aww Perry it's okay.

From the look of things, you haven't eaten in a while." he said.

Perry smiled as pasta sauce was over his bill but Doofy handed him an napkin.

"Thanks Doofy.

This means a lot to me." he said softly.

Doof understood...


	4. Changing For Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that people like this.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he woke with a jolt as he'd had a bad dream as he was sweating but looking at his paws as his dream had been about being unable to control his powers but he felt anger rage through him as his extra limbs emerged but fell to his knees as tears fell from his hazel eyes as he heard footsteps as Doof was stunned seeing what his little frenemy had done but understood kneeling to his level as he saw fear in his hazel eyes as he knew that he was very afraid as he understood knowing how it felt to be different but he saw Perry sniffle as he stroked his back gently.

He wondered why Perry had gotten angry but had a feeling that it was because of a bad dream but he then had an idea.

"Follow me Perry." he said.

The turquise furred male then followed him into his bedroom but a small sad smile crossed his bill sensing Doof's idea as he climbed in but he climbed in beside him but felt a little better.

"Feeling better Perry?

What was the dream about?

You can tell me." Doof told him.

"In it, we were together but I got angry and my powers activated.

But I couldn't control them.

I've never been afraid of myself before." he told him.

"Don't worry Perry.

That won't happen." he said.

He then saw the turquise furred male break down.

He then felt sorry for his little frenemy as he then hugged him but saw his fur go dark blue as he was worried but knew that it must be because he was sad knowing that some of his powers were linked to his emotions but knew that it was because he was sad as he needed to cheer him up as he needed it but knew it was because of his powers and he was insecure but needed to make him feel better.

"Perry... you'll never be alone.

I-I know you're feeling blue about having these powers but I know you can use them to be an extra-ordinary mammal of action like before but you're not a freak.

Besides the other agents probably got enhanced.

I will always care about you.

Powers or not." he told him.

"T-Thank you Doofy." he said.

He then saw him blow his bill with a tissue but Doof knew he felt a freak compared to him and had an idea as he still had the DNA sample and could use it to give him the same powers.

**(Doofy's P.O.V)**

**I feel bad for Perry as he feels he's a freak because of his powers but I think he's depressed because of what he went through in the lab but I'm trying to help him feel better but he is probably unable to trust anybody again but I don't blame him as I would be the same if I went through what he did.**

**I hope Perry will understand when he finds out but I'm doing this for him.**

**(End P.O.V**)

He then smiled as his body absorbed the DNA sample as he began to feel different and wondered if Perry had felt the same when he'd gotten his powers but he decided not to tell him what he'd done as he entered the bedroom but was tired as he climbed in beside Perry but felt him hug him tightly in sleep and nuzzling him as Doof blushed but liked the feeling.

He yawned as his eyes closed in sleep...

* * *

Perry woke up later but nervous wondering where Doof was as he was normally still asleep but didn't know what he'd done to himself so that he would feel better but he entered the kitchen finding Doof cooking bacon using lasers shooting from his eyes making the turquise furred male's hazel eyes widen seeing that Doof had powers like him.

"H-How did you get powers?" he told him.

"I-I did it for you.

So you could feel better." he answered.

Perry smiled knowing Doof had done this for him.

"Thanks Doofy.

I feel better." he told him.

He smiled as he was feeling better.

But he hugged him.

He then decided to go out for a while.


	5. Learning About Their Powers

**A/N**

**Here's more and thank you so much to I Luv Perry for reviewing as I wasn't going to update but now have decided.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof was experimenting with his powers as he knew that they were linked to emotions like with Perry but he hoped that nobody would find out but he didn't care if he was a freak because Perry was like him and understood what he was going through but he hoped that Perry was okay but saw him return beaten up as worry filled him.

"What happened to you?" he asked him.

"Peter.

He ambushed me when I was taking a walk.

He wanted me to join him." he answered.

Doof then had an idea wondering if he could heal his little frenemy as he placed a hand on Perry's turquise furred chest as he was thinking positive thoughts of healing as Perry saw his dark blue eyes glow as he saw the bruises begin to fade.

"Wow...

Since when can we do that?" he asked.

"I-I don't know.

I just wanted to see if I could." he answered.

Perry smiled shakily as he remembered what Peter had said to him that he would use Doof against him but he knew that would be impossible now Doof had powers like him but he knew that the O.W.C.A had done wrong and needed to make them see but he wondered who Peter was working for but Doof shivered knowing ir was the Regurgitator.

He sighed knowing they had to learn about their powers fast.

Perry sighed knowing they could do this.

* * *

Perry wiped sweat from him after he and Doof had been learning to use their powers to stop Peter and the Regurgitator before they tried taking over the Tri-State Area but he saw Doofy place a hand on him as he saw the wounds fade as he smiled knowing one of their powers involved healing but he smiled as they were hungry but he heard the phone ring as he answered it as it was Charlene telling him that it was his weekend with Vanessa but she wanted Vanessa to stay there until she and Sam got things sorted out.

Perry was nervous as he knew that Vanessa couldn't know about their powers but sighed as he and Doof needed to talk but heard the doorbell as Vanessa entered but hugged him crying as he saw bruises on her face making Doof scared.

"Vanessa it's okay.

Sam did this, right?" he old her.

The teen nodded as she went to get ready for dinner but had to tell Doof but he hoped he would understand as he knew that Sam was a monster but sighed going into the kitchen.

* * *

Doof's hands were shaking with fear as he listened to Perry tell him about Vanessa and what San had done to her but Perry saw the kitchen begin to destroy itself a little knowing that he needed to calm down before Vanessa saw but he then wrapped his arms around him in a hug seeing tears fall from his dark blue eyes but he understood.

He then saw him calm down.

"S-Sorry Perry.

It's just hearing what Sam did to her.

It made me so angry!

How is she?" he said.

"It's okay Doofy.

She's in the living room.

On her laptop." he told him.

Doof was nervous as he sighed.

He hoped Vanessa would be okay...


	6. Comforting Vanessa

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry's trying to help Vanessa with what Sam did to her but he can help her.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and sorry for forgetting her and a lot of the other Phineas and Ferb authors who've reviewed and liked my fics in the past but I hope you guys forgive.**

* * *

Doof noticed that Vanessa was very quiet as they were eating dinner but understood as Sam had hurt her but he could get Perry to talk to her about why she was so scared but knew it was to do with Sam.

The turquise furred male knew that Doof wanted him to talk to Vanesa later about what had happened at her mother's house but he then decided to use his powers to look into her mind so he could see what Sam had done to the Goth teen to make her this scared but he would wait until later to do it as he had to be near Vanessa to do it.

He hoped she'd be okay as he saw her leave the table as Doof was worried but Perry knew she was getting ready for bed but knew he could talk to her soon about what was happening to her as he was eating ramen but he hoped that he could help her as he was nearly finished eating as it was nine o clock at night.

The turquise furred male then washed the dishes and left the room but needed to see Vanessa but heard soft crying come from her room.

He knew she was seeking comfort as he sighed.

* * *

Vanessa was upset as she looked at most of the bruises on her arms as Sam had hurt her sometimes when her mother was out but she'd hidden this from Doof knowing he would be upset but she then laid her head down on a skull shaped pillow as she heard the door open slowly as her ears picked up the sound of webbed feet as she looked up into Perry's hazel eyes as worry was in them but she had a feeling he knew about what was happening to her.

"P-Please don't tell my Dad Perry!

He'll be upset and I can't do that to him.

I've a feeling you guys have your own problems." she told him.

"Let me see." he said.

She rolled up the sleeves as the turquise furred male was shocked seeing what her new step father had done to her but then went to get a first-aid kit as he needed to tend to her wounds as he saw stitches on her face but she was stunned seeing him do this.

"Did Sam do this to you intentionally?" he said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it Perry." she answered.

"You don't have to be afraid Vanessa.

Your Dad and I will protect you from Sam." he told her.

He then looked into her mind but saw all the things that Sam had done to her which made him angry knowing Vanessa was sweet and cared about them but now Sam had ruined her trust in others.

"It's okay to be scared Vanessa." he told her.

He then saw her crying as he felt scared.

He then hugged her tightly knowing she needed comfort.

He then began humming something his mother used to sing to him when he was little as she began to relax as she fell asleep but he smiled sadly deciding to sleep with her so she'd feel safe enough to sleep.

* * *

Doof was checking up on Vanessa knowing she'd been upset but smiled entering her room seeing Perry curled up beside Vanessa asleep but smiled knowing he'd been helping Vanessa relax but saw her arms but trying not to freak out as he didn't want to destroy her daughter's room as he kissed their foreheads leaving the room as it was seven in the morning and he needed to make breakfast.

He needed to help Vanessa as well as learn about using his powers...


	7. Needing Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and I wanna read some of your Dooferry stories as you like torturing Perry like me.**

**Yes one of Perry's powers is seeing into other's minds which is how he saw what Sam did to her as she didn't want to talk to him about it and Doofy can do it too.**

**Vanessa has powers too but she never knew she had them.**

* * *

Perry awoke from a very bad dream to do with what he saw in Vanessa's mind as his turquise furred body shivered but looked at the clock as it was seven in the morning and had a feeling his Doofy was up but he heard Doof scream out in pain as fear gripped Perry as he ran into the living room but saw it was trashed but saw Peter there as he saw Doof lying out cold on the floor making him angry as he sent Peter flying but he scowled leaving.

Perry's hazel eyes were filled with fear and concern as he saw Doof was hurt but saw Vanessa enter as her dark blue eyes widened seeing the mess.

"Perry what's going on?

What happened to my Dad?" she asked.

Perry sighed as he explained but she was stunned and surprised that he and her Dad had powers but she felt weird too as she'd been like this all day as she then placed a hand on her Dad as she focused as her eyes glowed as she was healing him but Perry was stunned.

"Y-You have powers too?

But how?" Perry said.

"I don't know.

I've been feeling strange for a while now too." she told him.

Perry then saw Doof's eyes open as he was relieved.

"I-I was scared for you.

I thought... you'd died.

I couldn't bear that if you died." he told him.

Doof understood how much he meant to his frenemy as Perry meant a lot to him in ways nobody could understand but Vanessa sensed it too but hadn't mentioned anything to her Dad.

"Don't worry Perry.

My Dad is resilient." she said.

The turquise furred male nodded understandingly as he knew that when he'd foiled Doof's plans in the old days, Doofy would just heal and keep trying but he was afraid of himself and what he could do especially if he was truly angry.

"Perry it's okay.

Dad and I can help." she told him.

"No!

It's too dangerous for you to help.

I couldn't bear it if you and Doofy got hurt.

Because of me." he said.

"We know you care about us.

But we can handle ourselves." Vanessa assured him.

The turquise furred male smiled at her words.

He hoped this was true.

* * *

Monogram scowled seeing the doctors hadn't found Perry yet but Carl arrived looking worried as he wondered what was bothering the intern as he showed him what Peter had been up to when not at the agency as Monogram gasped seeing he worked for the Regurgitator as he knew that he was a double agent.

"We have to arrest him at once!

Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all ro let Perry escape.

He could help us if we found him." he told him.

"He won't help us.

After what you did to him." the intern told him.

Monogram sighed using a tracker to find Perry.

But Carl had a feeling he knew where Perry was.

But he knew somebody that could help persuade Perry to join as a certain medium sized turquise furred platypus entered but Carl gasped seeing it was Jerry but he gasped as he was speaking fully using his mind as the doctors had enhanced the special needs agent with powers so he didn't have to talk all the time but sometimes he didn't speak mentally or vocally.

"Come on Jerry.

Let's go see Perry.

He probably misses you." he said gently.

"_Y-You think so Carl?_

_He won't be scared?_

_Because the doctors are helping me?"_ he said mentally.

"He won't be scared.

He has powers too." he assured the seven year old.

They then left...


	8. Time Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry's pretty steamed as he finds out Jerry was tested on too but Carl wants him to recomnsider coming back to fight Peter and the Regurgitator but let's see.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and I'm a little nervous to read your stories if you torture out fave cute agent worse than me but glad you're liking the fic but mine is fluffly compared to what others do.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Perry was stunned seeing Carl show up at DEI but was smiling seeing Jerry as he'd missed him but frowned seeing scars on his little brother but Carl knew this was bound to happen as he saw Jerry shake as he heard his little brother whimpering in his head.

"_Please don't be mad big brother._

_The doctors were helping me._

_Just like you."_ Jerry said mentally.

That was the last straw for Perry as he was ticked off at the fact they'd tested on him and giving him these powers but testing on his little brother who had special needs made him madder as Doof was scared.

"We'd better get out of here until he calms down." Doof said.

Jerry then put a force field around Perry which was unbreakable as Perry was trying to break out but Carl had a feeling he knew what Jerry was doing.

"_Sorry big brother but you need a time out._

_When you calm down, I'll put down the force field."_ he told him.

"Jerry I need to give those losers that tested on us a piece of mind!" Perry yelled.

Doof was scared as he could sense Perry was steamed but knew Jerry's force field was keeping Perry from destroying the room.

"What the heck are the agency playing at?

First you guys capture me, make me feel miserable by starving, encaging me and sticking serums in me and then you do it to Jerry!

He doesn't need this.

He has enough on his plate to deal with without this!" he yelled.

Carl understood as he knew that Perry had a reason to be upset.

"We need you.

Peter teamed up with the Regurgitator to take over the area and you're the only one that can stop them.

I know that we can't make it up to you after everything that happened but could you at least think about it?" he said.

Jerry then began stimming making Perry scared as normally his little brother stimming worried him but now it made him more worried as his little brother's eyes began glowing as Doof along with Vanessa were in the air and stuck to the ceiling.

"It's not Jerry's fault.

He's stimming.

It's a bad one.

I can calm him down.

But positive thoughts can help." Perry said.

Doof understood as he and Perry then began focusing their minds on happy things as they began to unstick from the wall as they landed on the floor safely but Perry broke out of the force field.

He felt bad sensing Jerry was thinking about being tested on as he was crying and sniffling which tugged at his heart knowing he had to be a good sibling.

He then wrapped his arms around Jerry's smaller body but Vanessa heard him humming to Jerry but remembered it was the same thing he'd used to help her fall asleep last night.

"_Momy... sang this._

_Doofy too to make me happy again._

_When I got scared._

_S-Sorry._

_Jerry afraid of himself."_ he said mentally.

"Yes, Yes they did.

I know you must be very scared.

Monobrow probably told you that the doctors were helping you but they weren't.

They gave you something that made you like this but you're not a monster.

You're still the sweet little brother I've known for seven years.

Doofy and I will keep you safe." he assured him.

He then saw Jerry's back pack in Carl's arms as he used his own mental powers to bring it over to Jerry as it had the things in it that made him happy as his Naruto figurine flew into his arms but he was wearing an Avatar bandanna with Jake on it.

"Hey he calmed down.

That's good.

We should check him out." Doof said.

Jerry then curled up onto the couch as he yawned.

He then heard his special little guy talking in a weird dialect.

"It's Navi.

Whe being tested, he got fixated with Avatar.

He seems to really like Jake in it.

He then started learning Navi afterwards.

I guess it helped him cope while in the lab." Carl said.

Vanessa saw him leave.

* * *

Doof had taken a blood sample from Jerry while he was sleeping but he knew that Perry was watching over Jerry while he was sleeping but was in awe at what Jerry's powers were but knew that he had trouble controlling them especially when he stimmed but hoped that he and Perry could help him to control his powers.

Vanessa hoped that her little half brother would be okay as she knew he'd went through a rough time like her and right needed comfort like she did but hoped he'd be okay.

She then went to join Perry in the living room.

He watched as Jerry was sleeping peacefully but he realised it was dinner time but decided to let him sleep for now as he needed it but was having peaceful dreams for now.

He then went into the kitchen along with Doofy and Vanessa...


	9. Showing Good Intentions

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and I'm glad your stories are like mine where they're angsty but work out in the end but I'll weait until you post some and give them a chance.**

**Perry is feeling bad about Jerry knowing that he needs to help him more but Doofy will help him.**

**Happy early New Year's Eve.**

* * *

Perry then heard whimpering as his hazel eyes opened seeing Jerry standing there holding a plush Jake doll in his arms as he had a feeling his little brother had a bad dream as he saw him climb in beside him but understood as he felt him nuzzle him gently.

He knew things had been frightening for the both of them but now he was more scared for Jerry knowing that he couldn't control his powers as well as he and Doof could but he saw him relax as his hazel red eyes closed in sleep as Doof entered but he put a paw to his bill signaling him to be quiet as he decided to talk to him outside but would be back in a while.

He then kissed Jerry's forehead knowing that would relax him until he returned.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes widened as he heard Doof tell him that Monogram was running a special program for kids like Jerry who now had powers so they could learn to control them but he wasn't sure knowing Jerry learned better when he or Doof was teaching him but he knew that he had to be a good big brother but sighed.

"I understand why you think this is a good idea.

Maybe we should try it.

We should ask Jerry.

This is his life we're talking about." he told him.

Doof understood seeing him go back to his room.

He hoped Jerry was okay.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof was up but found Jerry sitting at the table drawing but it was him and Perry riding a dragon but Doof smiled knowing his special little guy was very talented when it came to art but hoped he'd be okay as he knew he would react badly if they explained about the special program and he dreaded to see him so angry like Perry had earlier.

He hoped Perry could help explain to him so that wouldn't happen.

But he then saw Perry enter looking peaceful as he'd had a restful sleep as he smiled seeing his little brother so happy and saw him drawing as normal but he went to make himself some coffee.

He was going to tell him later with Doof's help but saw that Vanessa had already went out for the day but hoped that Jerry would understand that he and Doofy wanted to help him because they loved him.

He sighed seeing Doof join him.

"Don't worry Perry.

We'll find a way to tell him." he assured him.

Perry nodded as he knew Jerry liked playing sports.

"We should go to the park for a while." he said.

Doof liked this plan.

"We'll tell him later." he said.

They then went to get ready...


	10. Afraid About Him Leaving

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people especially I Luv Perry enjoys knowing like me, she luvs Doofy and Perry.**

**Anyhoo Doof and Perry are trying to get Jerry to decide about going on the special program.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Jerry was upset as he listened to both Doof and Perry tell him about the special program for kids like him that had gotten powers but they knew he would be like this as Doof saw him curl up in a ball crying but Perry stopped him from approaching.

"Let me handle this Doofy.

I am his brother after all." he said.

Doof understood as he went into the kitchen to start on dinner as Perry sighed crawling on all fours over to where Jerry was stimming but placed his paw on his little brother's shoulder as he felt him relax as he looked at him.

"I know that you've been through a scary time in the lab but going on this program could help you learn to control your powers so you can't hurt those you care about like Doofy and me." he told him.

"_I know Perry._

_But I don't want to away from Doofy and you as it would make me sad because you guys won't be there."_ he said mentally.

Perry understood now why his little brother was upset about this.

"You know Doofy and I will always be in your heart.

When you need us especially when you're lonely.

Is that you're afraid?" he asked her.

Jerry nodded in reply.

_"Part of ut is because I'm nervous about being around other kids._

_I'm not good at making friends, remembe_?" he answered.

"I know but I know you'll do okay.

Just be yourself." he said.

He then felt him hug him.

Perry smiled knowing his brother would be okay.

* * *

Doof watched as Perry was helping Jerry pack stuff for going away as Vanessa was in awe hearing that Jerry wanted to do this but couldn't stop him but hoped he would be okay on his own but Perry knew he'd be okay as he'd given him a cellphone and the house number but knew tonight was their last night as a whole family but Vanessa was going to the mall to be with her friends as Perry knew Doof probably wanted her to stay but he knew he couldn't stop her.

"It's okay Doofy.

We can have fun without her." he told him.

Doof nodded as they went into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Perry couldn't sleep as he knew his little brother would be leaving later that day but he knew that this was going to be harder for him than Doof and Jerry because he and Jerry were brothers as Jerry had been made from his DNA but had special needs but he loved him nevertheless but he knew he wouldn't see him for a few years and that would deeply hurt their bond as brothers as he needed to talk to somebody as he was restless right now and headed to Doof's room but found him still awake but levitating as he was impressed but landed on the bed gently.

Perry had the feeling he was sad about Jerry not being with him for the next few years too as Doof had helped him with Jerry and knew it would hurt Doof too but not as much as it would him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?

I understand.

You're gonna miss Jerry.

When he's away." he said.

Perry sighed as he hated being emo in front of his frenemy.

"I'm fine Doofy, trust me." he said.

His eyes glowed with orange light as he felt strange.

He shook it off climbing into bed beside his frenemy.

But Doof had a feeling Perry would miss his brother when he left but wouldn't bother him about it as he saw his hazel eyes close in sleep but he hoped things would be okay.


	11. Tantrum

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing along with Ashleigh Piccino.**

**I know Jerry will make friends while away.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof then woke up as it was the day that Jerry was leaving today for the special program and he and Perry would miss his special little guy as he'd be gone for three years but he heard laughter as it was coming from the living room as he got up rubbing sleep from his dark blue eyes.

He then smiled walking into the living room seeing both Jerry and Perry running around and having a pillow fight but he laughed knowing that they were having some fun as they would be leaving to take Jerry to the O.W.C.A but he then whipped out a camera as he took a picture of both males on the floor in a dogpile as Jerry was holding a pillow and about to hit his brother with it as he took a picture while they were unaware.

"Doof you okay?

You're hungry huh?" Perry asked him.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Come on guys." he said.

They then entered the kitchen as Doof was making pancakes as Perry was helping him by flipping pancakes with his tail as Jerry was impressed by his brother as he clapped.

Perry blushed in reply.

Doof giggled at the look on his face.

"Aww don't be shy." he said.

Perry smiled as he knew Doof was right.

Jerry was nervous as he was a little worried.

But he knew things would be okay.

They then started eating but Vanessa was very quiet.

She hoped that her father and Perry wouldn't be sad once Jerry was gone.

But they didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Later that day, Doof sighed as he knew that it was time to go as Perry understood seeing Jerry join them with a backpack on but Vanessa understood as they left using Perry's hover car but she knew that he'd be okay as she got into the car but Jerry was very quiet as he was enjoying the ride but Perry smiled enjoying his brother's happiness as he knew he wouldn't see him for three years as they landed at the O.W.C.A but they got out and entered the building but Perry was shaking but Doof understood as he grabbed his free hand but saw Carl waiting.

"I guess it's time for you to go Jerry.

You know we're always going to be here.

When you feel lonely." Perry told him.

He then hugged his brother tightly.

"I love you." he whispered.

He then let go watching his little brother go.

He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Come on let's go." Doof told him.

He nodded as they left.

He hoped that Jerry was okay...

* * *

But later that day, Doof felt the entire place shake as Vanessa wondered what was going on as he knew that it was Perry as he was having a tantrum through his powers as he knew that he was upset about Jerry leaving but Vanessa saw him go to where Perry was as he found him in there surrounded in a ball of energy but Doof then dared to approach as Perry was scaring him right now.

"I-I know you're upset about Jerry.

You know we'll see him in three years.

But we'll be your family.

I care about you Perry." he said shaking.

Perry then began to calm down as the entire vuilding stopped shaking as he calmed down.

He saw Perry was crying but Doof understood hugging him but was reassuring him that things would be okay as he saw him fall asleep as he left but hoped he'd be okay...


End file.
